


September Holiday

by serenbach



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, bilbo's birthday, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: It's Bilbo's birthday, they're on holiday, and Thorin has a special surprise planned.





	

Bilbo sighed in contentment as he looked out at the sun setting over the sea. He could hear Thorin clattering around in the kitchen of their rented holiday cabin as he sat on the patio chairs outside.

It was unseasonably warm for September, but with the sun going down there was a definite chill in the air. Luckily, Bilbo had thought ahead and had smuggled out one of Thorin’s jumpers. It was too big on him, of course, but it was warm and cosy and smelt amazing.

Thorin joined him shortly, beer in one hand, a slice of birthday cake in the other, and Bilbo’s good mood only got better. He had been thoroughly spoilt today, and the cake was just a bonus.

Thorin smiled at him, his expression warm. “It suits you,” he said.

“Good,” Bilbo answered, dragging the plate of cake closer to him. “Because I’m keeping it.”

Thorin didn’t reply in words, but he gave Bilbo the kind of sappy look that he still couldn’t quite believe that he was the cause of.

It had been seven months since Bilbo had entered a florist’s shop to send his cousin flowers to congratulate him on his engagement and first met Thorin, the incredibly handsome owner with terrible customer service skills. Somehow, he had left not just knowing that his cousin and his fiancée had a beautiful bouquet on the way, but with Thorin’s phone number, too.

Then Bilbo, whose close friends and family would probably describe as predictable, and his less pleasant cousins call boring with the same sincerity, became swept up in what could only be called a whirlwind romance.

They had their first date in February. By April they had already exchanged I-love-yous. In July, Thorin moved into the house that Bilbo had inherited from his parents as easily and as comfortably as if he had always been there.

August had been a busy month for the both of them; at the height of wedding season Thorin had been busy working long hours almost every day, and the final draft of Bilbo’s novel had been due, which meant that he had been basically living in a bubble while he finished it.

They had only seen each other briefly as they collapsed next to each other at night and just long enough in the morning for a quick cuddle before they went their separate ways.

But September had rolled around, both of their workloads had eased, and their trip to the beach to celebrate Bilbo’s birthday felt long overdue.

Thorin reached across the table as Bilbo munched on his cake, and took his other hand, and Bilbo smiled back at him, knowing his own smile was just as sappy as Thorin’s.

“Would you like to go for a walk?” Thorin asked once he had finished the cake and Bilbo nodded, despite muffling a yawn behind his hand. “Just a short walk, I promise,” Thorin added fondly.

It was getting dark, but it was still just bright enough to see, and they had the beach almost all to themselves. It was peaceful, but by the tight grip that Thorin had on his hand, and the way he kept starting to speak and then changing his mind, Bilbo thought that he almost seemed nervous about something.

Eventually, Bilbo came to a stop and tugged Thorin to face him. “What’s wrong?” he asked, knowing that Thorin would appreciate the direct question.

Thorin shifted slightly, before touching Bilbo’s cheek and tilting him upwards for a kiss – which was very welcome, but not an answer – before he drew away, still seeming nervous.

“I know that we haven’t been together that long,” Thorin began, in a tone that sounded a little pompous but that Bilbo knew meant he was actually feeling unsure of himself, “but I can’t picture my life without you in it, and I was hoping – ”

“Yes,” Bilbo cut in, unable to wait for the end of the question and Thorin frowned at him playfully.

“You could at least wait for me to ask you to marry me before agreeing,” he complained, although his broad smile gave him away, and Bilbo laughed breathlessly.

“You were taking too long,” he declared, and then tugged Thorin down and kissed him thoroughly for a long time.

Eventually, Thorin pulled back, unable to hide his grin, one that Bilbo knew was mirrored on his own face.

“But where are we going to get flowers for the wedding?” Bilbo asked with a laugh, and Thorin rolled his eyes.

“As if I haven’t been planning our wedding flowers since our first date,” Thorin replied and then cut off Bilbo’s surprised response with a tender kiss.

He’d definitely never had a better birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> This combines Bilbo's birthday with my incredibly late bagginshield summer of fluff prompt "walk on the beach."


End file.
